<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 25 - Comfort by marvel_and_mischief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312800">Day 25 - Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief'>marvel_and_mischief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Writing Challenge [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Head Injury, No Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din comforts you after an injury.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Writing Challenge [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 25 - Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You noticed the pain first, enveloping your head, tight and intense, it was all you could think and feel for the first few minutes of consciousness. Your mind was cloudy, confused, it didn’t feel like an ordinary morning wake up, there was nothing refreshing about it. It was just pain.</p><p>When you finally ventured to open your eyes you had to squint in the darkness of your surroundings, you could just about make out a lamp in the far corner of the room swinging from the ceiling. It didn’t illuminate much except the tops of your boots, which had you questioning why you were wearing boots in your sleep. You wriggled your toes and rolled your ankles, your feet were aching and you noticed a little bit of sand fly off. </p><p>A remnant of memory came to the forefront of your mind, running, tripping, stumbling to your feet, fleeing from something, <em>someone</em>. A figure in front of you, dark cloth and silver armour, shouting at you to keep up with him. You gasped, <em>Din!</em> </p><p>You sat up quicker than you should have, your brain felt like it was jostling around in your skull, bringing you to a halt as you clutched the side of your head in shock. Closing your eyes and taking deep breaths you vaguely heard the rhythm of footsteps heading towards you. You wouldn’t be able to react if you had the sense to think about it, but fortunately it wasn’t anyone you needed to defend yourself against.</p><p>“<em>Cyar’ika</em>,” came the modulated voice you were familiar with, although tinny and unpleasant at times the sound brought you comfort as you sat there, head in your hands, trying to get your mind to refocus passed the pain. </p><p>A gloved hand came to rest on your ankle, thumb stroking circles into the skin above the top of the boot where your pants had rode up. That was enough for you to raise your head and attempt to look up at him.</p><p>“Din?” Your voice came out hoarse, uncertainty in your tone, many unanswered questions in just that one word, hoping he could piece together the puzzle that was your memory. </p><p>“You were hit in the back of the head,” he clarified, unmoving, you could imagine he was quietly assessing you, your reaction, any winces or cries in pain at an injury he had missed. </p><p>“And you?” You asked, though you didn’t need to; his beskar always kept him safe.</p><p>“I’m fine. I dealt with them,” he assured you, removing his hand to hold it up for you to take, “we need to jump through hyperspace.”</p><p>It took you a second to realise he wanted you to follow him to the cockpit, and the idea of moving from the comfortable pod he had put you in filled you with dread. </p><p>“Can’t I stay here?” You asked, sounding like a sorry child instead of a brilliant bounty hunter travelling with a ruthless Mandalorian. </p><p>“No,” Din barked, much more harsh than he intended, but the truth was he had been frantic with worry when you had been knocked out on the sand dunes, having to carry your body over one shoulder, child crying in the other arm after shooting down the remaining trackers that had followed you back to the ship. And then having to leave you in the pod so he could get the ship up into the air, he had made mistakes, pressed the wrong buttons because his mind was occupied by the thought of losing you. </p><p>No, he needed you by his side until the panic subsided and he knew you would be okay. He saw the confusion on your face at his response and sighed, not knowing how to voice his fears.</p><p>“Can you keep me company, please?” Maybe you would understand the underlying meaning in those words or maybe his helmet prevented you from ever truly understanding how much you mean to him, but he was relieved when you took his hand and allowed him to help you out of the pod and up the steps to the cockpit. </p><p>When you entered the cockpit, Mando ushered you into the chair on the right before producing a blanket from a drawer and covering you head to toe with it. It made you chuckle, this hulking great Mandalorian, still fully armoured, tucking you in.</p><p>“What is it?” He asked with amusement, hand finding yours with only the blanket separating the two. </p><p>“Nothing, thank you for looking after me,” you smiled, tightening your hold on his hand and leaning forwards to press your forehead to his helmet. You hoped it conveyed just how thankful you were for him, how comforted and looked after you felt with him by your side, keeping you safe wherever a bounty took you next. </p><p>You had had your fair share of reversed scenarios, having to patch up Mando’s cuts and scrapes when something went wrong, calming him down with affectionate words when he was angry about a failed bounty. You both had moments of vulnerability, of weakness, but as long as you each had the other, you could get through it all. </p><p>You sat there, pressed together for a few moments, breathing in sync, taking in each other’s being, reminding each other that you were alive, you were safe, and at this moment, everything was just as it was supposed to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>